Suna's Shinigami
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: I'm one of the last of my clan. a suna shinobi and a shinobi who has emotions but kills without remorse. i am Naruto Uzumaki, Suna's Shinigami! Pairing is Naruto x Temari/Pakura
1. meet the team

**Naruto, his team and the suna siblings are their post timeskip ages except for Pakura she will be the same age as Temari with Naruto and Takashi being the same as Temari as well… you get the idea… right? They are also in their shippuden outfits with the exception of Naruto as you will read in the chapter!**

Two teams stood in front of the Kazekage, one team made of the Sand Siblings or the children of the Kage they stood in front of. The other team is commonly referred to as the Death Squad do to the number of assassination missions that they take.

This team is composed of a girl with green hair and orange bangs. She wears a pair of purple spandex pants that go to just above her knees. On her right leg is medical tape and a kunai holster . for a shirt, she has a top that is zipped up to her neck with part of it unzipped. From just under her large bust to her hips is wrapped in Medical Tape. Under that tape is the rest of her shirt which come out the bottom in the front and back creating an apron-like appearance. Around her forehead is a Suna Headband and on her feet are a pair of black ninja sandals. This is Pakura, holder of the Scorch Release Bloodline.

Next in the team is a male with a opened green hoodie-vest. He has no shirt. Around his abdomen is a leather belt with a holster attached to the back which holds a Large Jack Knife. For pants he has on loose black pants that go past his knees and is tied to his shins. The pants have green designs on them. On his feet is a pair of shin high green ninja sandals. His Suna headband is tied loosely around his neck. His hair is black and shaggy to the point that you can only just see his eyes through the small gaps of his hair. This is Takashi holder of the Boil Release Bloodline.

Pakura and Takashi are the last of their clans while the last member of their team has a clan, but for the most part it is wiped out. Only he, and two girls in the Hidden leaf are members of his clan.

This male is Naruto Uzumaki, he is the holder of the Typhoon Release Bloodline that only occurs in a single Uzumaki every hundred years, he also holds the Kokugan which is a doujutsu from his mothers clan, the Nakamaki Clan which is now extinct alone with his father dying in a mission two years after his mother died. He is dressed in black hakama pants, a black kimono shirt, a white obi around his waist. Around his neck is a dull blue-grey scarf with his Suna headband metal plate attached to the scarf. On his back with the handle propped over his right shoulder is his katana. His also has on a sleeveless white haori with the Kanji for Suna's Shinigami in black. Along the bottom of the haori is a pattern of scythes that happened to look like they were clashing when he walked. On his feet are white tabi socks and tabi sandals. His hair is a blood red and very stylish. (Toshiro after timeskip with red hair and a lot taller) this is Naruto Uzumaki, the leader of his Genin squad that wasn't assigned a Jounin.

"Ok listen up, you six will be attending the Chunin Exams in Konoha. As you know Orochimaru has asked us to help him in his invasion and we are NOT to help him. We will help out allies as I have declined his offer, seeing as you six have done a good amount of missions which gave us our funds back. Now go to Konoha and make Suna Proud!" the Kazekage said which got a "Yes sir!" and they jumped out of the office with Baki behind them as they made their way to Konoha.

It took about two days journey to get to Konoha and were permitted passage to the village when they showed their exam papers. And this is where we find Naruto walking with his girlfriends Pakura and Temari (no other pairing), along with Kankuro. When they turned a corner and walked about halfway down the path some kid ran right into Kankuro.

"Do you need something?" Kankuro asked.

Naruto, Temari, and Pakura stared at the group of twelve year olds in front of them as well as three eight year olds, two of which hid behind a girl with blond twin ponytails.

Kankuro suddenly picked up the brown haired eight year old that bumped into him and held him up above the ground by his scarf. "So, does this hurt punk?" he asked as he tightened his grip.

Naruto looked at Kankuro and sighed and said in his monotone voice that is only used when he is annoyed "Put him down Kankuro, you know what will happen if you go through with it. We are guests in an allied village and assaulting one of their citizens is bound to have repercussions for our village." Naruto told him.

The pink haired girl in the background spoke up "Hey, I'm sorry, it was my fault this happened."

The blond haired girl gained some courage and yelled "YOU BETTER PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Kankuro smirked "We got a few minutes before HE gets here. That's enough time to mess with these punks' huh." He stated.

The kid then started to kick Kankuro in the chest helplessly "Let go of me you big jerk!" the kid yelled.

Kankuro still had his smirk on his face with Naruto and the girls shaking theirs heads at Kankuro's antics. "You're a feisty one arn'tcha? But not for long."

"Kankuro…" Naruto warned dangerously.

The girl suddenly charged Kankuro and Naruto suddenly disappeared from everyone's sights before reappearing in front of the girl and sent a palm thrust to her chest knocking her down. "Now, now, no need to attack us since we didn't attack anybody and you can't hold that palm thrust against me since you made the first move…" Naruto stated while the girl grit her teeth.

She yelled "Konohamaru!"

Kankuro rose him higher in the air "Her, cut it out! It hurts!" the kid pleaded.

Kankuro raised his fist to punch the kid "I'll take care of this squirt before I take care of the other ones!" he said

He was about to punch before Naruto caught his arm 'That's enough Kankuro! You are embarrassing our village. Our Kage told us to make the village PROUD, not make it an EMBASSISMENT!" Naruto stated.

Naruto sighed "Hey kid, get out of that tree… you as well Gaara, Takashi!" he ordered.

The kid in the tree suddenly looked at the other branches and saw two other people in the three with him. His face said it all "I didn't even sense them."

Gaara spoke up "Kankuro, back off. You're an embarrassment to our village."

Kankuro suddenly froze "Uh, hey Gaara…"

**And I'll leave it here for you all to anticipate more!**


	2. meeting the family

**Ok let's start off with some review answering… well almost because first**

**Happy 18th birthday to me!**

**Redlox2: first you'll find out in this chapter and as for the second part well yeah I know it was Sasuke and Sakura, but remember that Naruto, his team, and the sand siblings had never been to the leaf so don't know who he is.**

**zen neon: first off I don't really agree with Him being with Pakura and then adding Temari. I MIGHT do a flashback as to how Naruto ended up in Suna and how he ended up wit Temari. Sorry id it seemed like Naruto and Pakura were in their 20's and that Temari is fourteen. Naruto and his team are 18 while Temari is 18, Kankuro is 16 and Gaara is 14. The Rookie 11 is 12 years old.**

"Have you forgotten the whole reason we're here?" Gaara questioned.

"Gaara, it wasn't our fault. They challenged us. We were really… here's what happened." Kankuro rambled.

Naruto and Gaara glared at him "Shut up." They said in unison "Or we'll kill you."

"Ah, right, I was totally out of line! Sorry you two, I didn't mean to cause trouble."

Gaara looked towards the leaf ninja's "I'm sorry, for any trouble he's caused." He suddenly disappeared in a burst of sand and reappeared on the ground "Let's go… we didn't come hereto play games. Naruto lead the way."

When they started to walk away the pink haired girl ran forward and yelled "Hey, Wait up, HEY!"

They stopped walked and Temari asked "WHAT!"

"I can tell from your headband that you come from the village hidden in the sand. Of course the land of fire and the land of wind are allies, but no Shinobi can enter another's village without permission. So state your purpose! And it better be good" the pinkie ordered

They turned around "Really have you all been living under a rock or what. You don't even know what's going on do you?" Pakura stated.

The blond haired girl spoke up 'It's the Chunin Exams Right?" she asked.

Naruto looked her in the eyes and nodded and said in an even tone "That is correct"

"Temari help up her ID "We have permission. Of course you're correct, we ARE hidden sand Genin and our home is the land of the wind. And yes, we are here for the Chunin Exams. Get the picture."

Naruto glanced to the side at look at her "Wow Temari, so cold." He said is a joking voice.

Temari glanced at him "Like you're one to talk bout somebody acting cold Naruto." With that they turned to walk again btu were stopped by that kid that was in the tree.

"Hey you, identify yourself!" the kid ordered.

Temari winked at her boyfriend and acted interested "Huh, you mean me?" she asked.

"No, them, the three guys. The one with the gourd, the guy with the red Haori and the guy with the hooded vest." He said.

The girl with the twin ponytails was now interested. Gaara spoke first, "I'm Gaara of the Dessert."

"My name is Takashi." Said the Genin in the hooded vest.

Naruto looked at them "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, remember it if you face me because if you are not careful… you will die by either my sword or by kekkei Genkai."

The blond haired girls eyes widened "Wait YOU'RE an Uzumaki?" she asked.

Naruto rose an eyebrow "Yeah, what of it?"

"My mother Kushina and I thought we were the only ones left…" she told him.

"Well you both were obviously wrong… I'm the only one left in Suna and there are no others in the elemental Nations besides here in Konoha. Keep that in mind as we ninja live fast and most of us die young… ta-ta. "Naruto said as he pulled Temari and Pakura to either side of him and smirked at the blond girl across from him. "Catch ya in the exams." He said as a tornado mixed with lightning and water surrounded him and when it dissipated he was nowhere in sight and nowhere within her sensory range. Or was he still there and just out of sight?

The three of them stood in the tree where the kid was before. "I'm curious about you and the blond girl as well." Gaara admitted.

The kid took on a smug grin, as if he owned the world "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said.

The blond girl spoke up next "I'm Hitomi Uzumaki, daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage!"

Naruto suddenly made himself known to them again." So… you and your mother are my clansmen… don't die in the exams as they can be quite… brutal."

Everybody turned to the tree from before. Sasuke and the two other ninja's were shocked and the blond girl could only think _"Those three just disappeared. How did they get within my range again with out me noticing?"_

Naruto smirked and then disappeared again and reappeared on one of the main streets' in the village. "Let's take a walk and sight-see while we are here" he said.

And so they went to look around for a bit. Naruto noticed that his girls were looking at a few pieces of jewelry so Naruto bought them for the two. Eventually they came across a small stand that sold ramen. "We might as well eat here since you both are hungry and I can't have two hungry girlfriends who will have to fight soon on a possibly empty stomach… that and I've never tried Ramen." Naruto said and pushed the cloth away as he walked in with Pakura and Temari following.

(You can't have Naruto with out him eating some form of Ramen at least once.)

"Hello and Welcome to Ichiraku, here are your menu's and let me know when you have decided on your meal." A girl with brown hair greeted as he handed each of them a menu.

Naruto looked it over and suddenly his eyes sparkled at one of the meals… "I'll have the ramen with Dango in it please." (Don't judge me!)

Temari looked the menu over "I'll have the veggie and pork ramen." She said with Pakura following up with "I'll have the same."

Soon they were eating their food ad finished with Naruto, obviously paying the bill. (HE stays in shape so he doesn't eat tons of food)

As Naruto got off of the stool the old man girl behind the counter and an older man in the back looked at him and asked "What's your name?"

Naruto took a glance at them over his shoulder and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, of the Uzumaki Clan." And then the three Suna Ninja's walked out of the stand and made their way through the village.

Naruto noticed a bunch of leaf ninja running towards what Naruto guessed was the Hokage Tower. Naruto looked at his girlfriends "And this is where we split up as I am curious about something. I'll see you two later." He told them and then jumped off towards the tower.

In a meting room in the tower

Naruto quickly and stealthily made his way into the meeting room and leaned against a wall and just relaxed. He didn't hide in the shadows and didn't put up a cloaking Genjutsu. None of that. Naruto knew that if he just kept calm and didn't move then they most likely wouldn't notice him.

"Alright, it is time we chose our candidates for the Chunin Examinations. To begin, would those in charge of the Rookie Genin please come forward and recommend those in your squad who you think are ready. Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma, what do you say? Are there any in your squads you'd recommend that are ready for the exams despite their lack of experience?" The Fourth Hokage asked.

"As you know, any Genin who has completed eight or more missions is technically eligible for the Chunin Exams. Beyond that, only you can decide when they are ready. Although most Genin require a much longer training period, at least twice that many missions. So Kakashi, you begin." Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage stated.

"I lead Squad Seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Hitomi Uzumaki-Namikaze, and Sakura Haruno. I Kakashi Hatake, recommend all there for the Chunin Examination."

"And my Squad is number Eight, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. And now I Kurenai Yuhi, recommend all three for the Chunin Selection Examination."

"And my Squad is number Ten, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara. I Asuma Sarutobi, recommend all three for these exams."

Whispers broke out and suddenly a Chunin spoke out "Now Hold on Just a minute."

Minato sighed "Yes, what is it Iruka?"

"Lord Hokage, with all respect, those nine names were once my students in the Academy. I know their skills and abilities. Every one of them has great promise, especially your daughter, but it's too soon. None of them are ready yet!" Iruka Protested.

Kakashi turned to Iruka "When I Became Chunin I was Six Years YOUNGER than Hitomi. I myself think their ready. If they DO fail, then they will have an idea of what to expect when they take it again. Besides a little pain is good."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Iruka yelled.

"Nothing Fatal of course, but a little pain will be sure to shape them up a little since they are always complaining about being challenged." Kakashi continued.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY THEM? PEOPLE DIE IN THESE EXAMS!" Iruka yelled at the masked ninja.

All of a sudden a voice rang out that caused wide eyes from everyone, including the Hokage and his wife, who is a talented Sensor Ninja.

"Hmm, yes people do die in these exams, but Iruka was it, you doubt the skills of a Jounin to teach their Genin how to defend themselves, unless the Jounin Sensei has been slacking in their teaching. You should have more faith." Naruto said as he continued to lean against the wall with his eyes closed.

All the ninja's in the room thought _"I didn't even sense him. He could has assassinated Lord Hokage/Me and my Wife!_

Minato looked Naruto over "Who are you?" he asked.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated.

A few people gasped at his last name and Kushina pretty much materialized in front of him. "You're an Uzumaki? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she started and then yelled.

Naruto stared impassively at her which slightly unnerved her. "Yes, I'm an Uzumaki, I've lived in Sunagakure pretty much my whole life… and finally I'm here for the exams." He told her.

She nodded seemingly satisfied for the time being.

Five days later.

Naruto, Pakura and Takashi all walked at a sedate pace towards the academy building where Gaara, Temari and Kankuro already were since they wanted to get there early. They walked up one flight of stairs and noticed a green haired Genin getting 'pushed around', but the sand ninja's knew what was going on and simply let it happen and pushed through the crowed, up the stairs and into the room where all the other Genin would be.

"Gaara… You know what we need to do… so let's do it." Naruto said as he walked up to him.

People around the room listened in "Yes, in the second stage we are allowed to kill people… and that's what we will do so that the herd is thinned and it makes it easier on us… not that you need much help anyway due to your moniker." Gaara stated in his monotone.

(Please note that Gaara is pretty much like his anime self but since his brother, sister, Naruto and his squad as well as his father ACTUALLY cares about him.)

Some whispers stated to flow "What's his moniker?" somebody whispered.

One of the other examinee's looked at Naruto and suddenly paled "That's… that's Suna's Shinigami, Naruto Uzumaki… to think that he's just a Genin. Well, we're fucked."

**Alright everybody let me know how I did and please don't flame me unless you can tell me a way to fix it. I don't mind if you piss me off if you at lease give me some way to fix my work.**

**Anyway this is Avatar18, and Iiii'm out!**


End file.
